Rose's Dreams
by JayBree339
Summary: Post Rise of the Cybermen/Age of steel. Rose is upset about leaving Mickey and the death of her Parallel mum.


** this is a post _Rise of the Cybermen/Age of steel _fanfic. Rose is missing Mickey. Hurt/Comfort fanfic**

Rose stood facing the TARDIS door. Her back to the Doctor, who was frantically flipping controls on the TARDIS console glancing at Rose every few seconds. They had just left the parallel universe leaving Mickey behind.

One stray tear rolled Rose's face, but she quickly brushed it aside unwilling to let the Doctor see her cry. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She did not have to turn around to know it was the Doctor's, besides they were the only ones in the TARDIS now. At the thought that tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and stung as they threatened to fall. But she quickly nudged his hand off before he could see and blinked back the tears as she walked closer to the door. But before she made to the door the Doctor grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

Rose faced him but couldn't meet his eyes.

"Rose?" He asked his voice soft and empathetic. Rose sniffed and looked up at him her eyes full of unshed tears. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

Rose found herself softly crying into the Doctor's shoulder. Her soft cry quickly turned into a broken hearted sob. The Doctor pet her hair down and whispered to her trying to make her feel better. But that only caused Rose to sob harder.

After a bit Rose pulled away and stared at the ground wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I so sorry," Rose explained her words coming out more choked up then she planed "I don't know what's gotten into me; I'm usually not like this, I just l-" Rose choked on her word before she managed to finish, which seemed to surprise her more than it surprised the Doctor.

The Doctor sat down on the TARDIS bench a gestured for Rose to sit next to him.

"I am so sorry Rose," The Doctor comforted his voice soft and understanding "if I could bring him home I would. But he chose to stay and there was nothing I could do about it."

"I know," Rose replied as she brushed a tear of her cheek " I just wish I could go back and start all over again." Her words began to sound shaky again " And I miss him more every minute and I..." Rose seemed lost in thought as she brushed tears from her eyes. The Doctor looked at her full of concern, not exactly sure of what to say. He simply held her into a short sweet hug before saying "You should get some rest and will talk more in the morning." Rose nodded and began to head off when the Doctor called "oh and Rose," she turned around to face him again "have a good sleep."

Rose smiled and replied "you too," she turned to head back but then looked over and said "oh and thank you Doctor" before heading back to her room.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Rose woke with a start. It was the third bad dream that night. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. She was shaking all over as she tried to forget her dream. Giving up on forgetting the dream she swung her legs to the side off the bed. The floor felt cold on her bare feet. She wiped the tears from her eye and decided that she would have to tell the Doctor sooner or later.

Rose felt small as she walked down the large TARDIS hall. She slowly raised her hand to knock on his door, her heart pounding like a drum. She quietly called out his name.

"Rose?" He moaned still half asleep. Rose opened the door but stayed by it, peeking in.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. But Rose could not answer him. Rose felt tear sting in the corners of her eyes once more. The Doctor sensing her pain quickly went over and brought her into a tight embrace.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Rose sat next to The Doctor her face stained with tears. She was explaining the dream to the Doctor. She told him about the cold metal men, Cybermen, pulling her mum in and turning her into them, a cold metal empty man with no soul at all. She knew that she was not really her mum but it hurt all the same. She told what Mickey had said and how they felt like a cold metal dagger stabbing her in the heart. The Doctor quietly listened feeling her pain with every word.

The Doctor looked at Rose with a heavy heart, both just looking at each other holding on to the moment.

"Hey!" the Doctor said with sudden enthusiasm

"What?" Rose replied following the mood

"Tell you what, how about we skip The Rings of Akhaten and visit your mum."

"Are you sure, I mean is that ok?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Rose smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.


End file.
